My Little Island: Murder is Magic
by bluetoothpaste
Summary: What if the kids...were ponies? Inspired by and dedicated to "Roger From LotF Obsessor". AU; no slash or OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everypony! This was inspired by and dedicated to "Roger from LOTF Obsessor". I'm both a brony and a LotF fan, so I've always wondered how things might turn out if all of the children were ponies! Enjoy. Oh, and if you're a brony-hater, you aren't welcome here. I'm more than happy to receive constructive criticism and more than happy to let you share your opinion. But please—nopony likes a hater. This is supposed to be a fun/easy project to balance out some of my serious ones, so overanalyzing it or hating on it is pretty much a waste of time.**

**For anyone who's wondering, I didn't count this as a crossover because I'm not using any characters from MLP. It's an AU of **_**Lord of the Flies**_**.**

**Oh, and everyone involved in my other fanfic: the next chapter of "Dear Fandom" is coming out soon. I JUST got home from a place with no WiFi, so I'll try and publish it tomorrow.**

**Before the story begins, I'd like to introduce our cast. I'm going to link you to images of my pony-fied versions of each main character, uploaded to Imgur just for you. It's so you can visualize them better. They're slightly stylized because they're adapted from my sketches, so they might look just a bit different from on the show. (Note: Please insert "Imgur . com" [without the random spaces I added] in front of the links in your text box. Apparently I can't post that link directly.)**

**My Little Pony © Hasbro; LotF © William Golding**

**Ralph:** /a/Xhu0s

**Jack: ** /a/xrCAS

**Piggy: ** /a/1Wql1

**Simon: ** /a/gNMHk

**Roger: ** /a/OzZGQ

**All right, time to start the story. FYI, the first few chapters or so are going to be pretty much the same as the actual book, but just bear with me—it'll be slightly different; I promise. **

**Really long AN...Oh, well.**

0000000000000000000

Chapter 1—The Assembly

_We're definitely not in Canterlot anymore. _The fair-haired colt picked his way around the ugly scar smashed into the jungle, all that was left of the plane that had crashed and stranded him and who-knows-how-many others in the middle of nowhere. He stood on his hind legs, peering around the crevasse and watching the heat waves make everything shiver. Sweat broke out on his forehead.

Seeing no one, he turned around and trotted into the jungle. _I wonder if this is an island,_ he thought. _Well, maybe it is an island...I wonder where all the other foals went._ As he walked on, several birds suddenly took flight, making the leaves tremble.

"Hey!" called a voice behind him. "Wait a minute!" The fair colt twisted his head around and saw another colt, shorter than him and very fat. He was a pale grey Earth pony and wore glasses. Now he started forward, cantering after the fair colt.

"Where are all them others?" he asked. "There was more of 'em in that there plane."

"I haven't seen anypony," said the fair colt. "Maybe they all went in, in the—" He cut himself off and looked toward the ocean, which was partially hidden by a screen of lush greenery.

"I don't think so," said the fat colt. There was a short moment of silence. Then, suddenly, "What's your name?"

The fair colt cocked his head but answered the grey pony's question. "Ralph." He turned again and headed toward the beach, pushing himself to a gallop. Just when he thought he would escape the fat pony, he tripped on some roots and tumbled to the ground.

The fat pony wandered up beside him. "Them others," he said, "I expect—"

But Ralph paid no attention. He scrambled to his feet and ran out to the beach. As soon as he crossed the screen of leaves, the sunlight poured down on his face and warmed his skin. He frolicked and laughed delightedly, then turned and stood on his head.

The fat foal wandered out of the forest and sat on a raised slab of pink rock that resembled a platform. After a long pause, he said, "I don't care what they call me, just as long as they don't call me what they did back at school."

Ralph glanced up, faintly interested. "What was that?"

"They used to call me 'Piggy'."

"Piggy? Piggy!" Ralph frolicked again, jumped in the air, and collapsed into the sand, giggling. "Piggy!"

Piggy sighed as Ralph galloped away and leaped into a sparkling blue lagoon not far from the platform. He stood and wandered toward him, then sat again on the edge of the lagoon. Ralph swam, splashed, and played in the clear, glittering water.

"You're pretty good at swimming," Piggy remarked.

"Thanks," said Ralph. "My daddy's a Royal Guard, you know. Soon as he gets leave, he'll come and rescue us."

"I used to live with my auntie," said Piggy. "My dad's dead, and my mom—" He cut off suddenly. "Oh, how does anypony know where we are? I know we was going someplace, but they don't know we're here now 'cause we never got there!"

Ralph glanced curiously at Piggy. "The Princess has a map of every island in the world," he said. "Sooner or later we'll be rescued. Like I said, my daddy—"

"But even Princess Celestia don't know we're here," said Piggy. "She don't know, my auntie don't know, nopony don't know...we might never be rescued."

Ralph seemed to wilt as the energy seeped out of him. He climbed wearily out of the lagoon and sat beside Piggy. For a moment nothing was said. Then, suddenly, Ralph turned his head.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?"

"That—there. The shiny thing." He climbed off the platform and trotted to the beach. Piggy followed closely.

When the colts saw it, they gasped in delight. "It's a shell!" exclaimed Ralph.

"Not just any shell," added Piggy. "That's a conch. You can make a cool noise with it, like a horn. I know 'cause one of my friends had one; he used to call his mom with it." There was a short moment of silence.

"Hey—I know!" said Piggy suddenly. "We could use it to call the others!"

Ralph glanced at Piggy. "It's nearly buried under the sand. How are we gonna dig it out?"

Piggy shrugged. "You're a unicorn. Can't you just lift it with your horn?"

Ralph smiled sheepishly. "Not...really. I've never really studied magic before. All I can do is pick up and move stuff, and a few other things."

"So you can't even dig it out of there?"

"I can try." Ralph's horn glowed, and soon the conch was glowing too. Slowly, sand moved out of the way until there was a small hole in which the shell sat. "Hurry, grab it! I can't hold the sand this long!"

Piggy reached into the water and retrieved the gleaming shell, and at once the sand shifted back into place under the waves.

"Whew!" said Ralph. "Didn't know I could do that. Still pretty cool, though, huh?" He looked over at Piggy, who was too busy examining the shell to listen. It was creamy white with brown flecks, and the inside was tinted a soft pink which faded around the lips. The pointy end had worn away into a small hole.

Ralph lifted the conch out of Piggy's hooves with his horn and held it with the open end facing his mouth.

"That's not how you do it. Other way."

"Why can't you do it?" Ralph asked, slightly annoyed. "You seem to be the expert on conch-blowing."

Piggy sighed. "My auntie said I couldn't because of my asthma."

"Ass-mar?"

"Yeah. Can't catch my breath. You'll have to do it. You call the others."

Ralph spun the shell around and placed the conch-hole against his lips. Then, he took the biggest breath he could and blew. There was an airy whooshing sound, but nothing else. Ralph looked at Piggy doubtfully.

"You have to kind of spit," said Piggy.

Ralph tried this; and the shell, vibrating, emitted a deep, farting noise. Both colts were so amused that Ralph continued farting for several more minutes. They laughed and laughed until both their faces were bright red, like tomatoes.

"Blow from your belly," Piggy instructed.

Ralph turned back to the shell and did all that Piggy said. Immediately a harsh note boomed across the island; it seemed to make everything shudder. Birds took to the air and the leaves near them trembled. Several small animals scurried into the forest.

"Whoa," said Ralph. "You could hear this for miles. Hey—wouldn't it be funny if I got a conch-blowing cutie mark?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Piggy as Ralph continued blowing.

It wasn't long before small ponies found their way to the beach. As they arrived, Piggy escorted them to the platform and asked their names. Ralph followed, but didn't bother to greet the little ponies. The conch was far too much fun!

Soon there was a whole slew of young foals sitting before Ralph and Piggy. Some were nearly their age; others were much younger. There were yellow ponies, green ponies, blue ponies, and red ponies of all types. A few of them stuck together as though they were brothers. One pair particularly interested Ralph and Piggy because they were nearly identical. When asked their names, the colts laughed and pointed at each other.

"I'm Sam," said one.

"And I'm Eric," said the other.

Piggy repeated their names until he got confused and the twins started laughing again.

The colts chattered and laughed and argued. A few of them sat staring at the ground without saying a word. Several of the younger ones looked as though they were about to cry. Others carried hoof-fulls of fruit and were gobbling them like dogs, juice dribbling down their chins. Piggy was the only one who dared to wander into this mess and take names.

"That one there is Johnny," Piggy told Ralph. "And that one's Steven, and he's Percival, and—"

But Ralph was not paying attention. A dark shadow was moving across the beach, shimmering in the heat. "What's that?" he asked.

"I dunno," said Piggy. They waited, and the shadow grew closer still. Now they could see that the shadow was mostly just a group of foals, walking in two straight lines and dressed in heavy black robes. Each foal had a matching cap on his head with a silver badge on it, and each robe had a cross printed on either side of the flank. The leader of the group was dressed the same way, but his cap badge was golden.

The leader, a bright red unicorn with startling blue eyes, turned to the group. "Choir, stand still!" The ponies obeyed wearily, swaying in the intense heat of the sun. The head colt then turned and vaulted onto the shaded platform.

"Is there a stallion here? A stallion with a trumpet?"

Ralph glanced at the gathered foals. "No...no stallion. Just us."

Just then, one of the smaller members of the choir collapsed on the sand and the lines broke up.

"Merridew..." one of the choir colts began, but his voice trailed off and he fell silent. Several of them dragged the fallen pony to the platform and let him lie.

Merridew rolled his eyes, trying to regain whatever dignity he'd had. "He's always fainting. Happens at almost every concert, and it's happened several times just today. Just...don't bother." He turned to the choir. "Take off your robes."

The choir threw off their heavy black robes and gathered together on Ralph's left. Merridew joined his choir, but sat in a way that he remained a head taller than all of them.

"Okay," said Ralph, standing. "Um, we should probably have names, so I'm Ralph."

Piggy spoke up. "That's Sam and Eric, the twins. And he's Peter. And those are Henry and—"

"Shut up, Fatty!" said Merridew. He stood and turned to the assembly. "These are all foals' names. I'm not Jack. Why should I be Jack? I'm Merridew." Jack Merridew sat down, still keeping his snout turned slightly upward.

Ralph gazed at him with slight admiration, a little indignation, and even some fear. Jack definitely knew his mind, and he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Now Ralph turned his attention to the choir, whom Piggy had asked to introduce themselves. Next in size to Jack was Maurice, a yellow Pegasus pony with a blue mane who wore a smile as naturally as anypony else might wear a straight face. There was Roger, a smaller, dark foal whom nopony knew because he never spoke. After him was Bill, Robert, Harold, Henry, and a few others. The colt who had fainted leaned up against one of the trunks on the platform and said that his name was Simon.

"All right," said Ralph, standing before the assembly. "I think we should have a chief, just so we know what we're doing."

The foals turned to each other, chattering, whispering, and giggling.

Jack stood and stomped his hoof on the ground. Suddenly his horn glowed, and out from his robes came a sizable hunting knife. Glaring at the assembly, he stabbed a nearby tree with it and the ponies were silent. "I should be chief. I'm the head foal and top student at my school back in Canterlot. Plus I can sing a C sharp."

The colts stirred and whispered amongst themselves. This went on for several minutes until the dark foal, Roger, spoke up at last: "We should vote."

All of the sudden, the colts were active and passionate.

"Yes! A vote!"

"Of course!"

"Let's vote for chief!"

"Okay, then," said Ralph. He turned to the assembly and lifted the conch with his glowing horn. "All right! Whoever wants Jack to be chief, raise their hoof!"

Weary and obedient, the choir members lifted theirs.

"Who wants me?"

Almost the entire assembly voted immediately. Even Piggy had his hoof in the air, although a few seconds later than the others.

"That makes me chief!" Ralph's giddiness soon melted into a heavy kind of fatigue. Jack was standing now, his face turning purple and hiding his freckles.

"Um, the choir is yours, of course!" said Ralph quickly, eager to appease him. "They can be hunters...builders...what do you want them to be?"

"Hunters," Jack shot back. "There are pigs here; we saw them on the way over. We'll need someone to get meat."

"Oh, and another thing!" said Ralph. "We don't know for sure if this is an island. So we need to go exploring. I'm going, and—"

"Me," said Jack.

"And..." Ralph scanned the assembly; almost every pony was staring up at him eagerly. "And Simon."

Simon stood, blushing and giggling and looking around at the ponies surrounding him. He was a small, younger Pegasus pony with a black mane and bright green eyes. "I'll go."

"That's three, then," said Ralph. He turned and headed toward the mountain, Jack at his side and Simon gliding behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. So I'm finally going to update this; I've just been really lazy lately. Not gonna lie. The real reason for my procrastinating on this is that I'm not at the interesting/fun part yet, and I just hate filler. But anyway...here you go.**

The three ponies took off across the island. Ralph's eyes widened, taking in the vast beauty of the sandy beach. On one side of him, the ocean roared and waves slapped against the shore. On his other side, the jungle was alive with the sounds of the creatures that lived there.

"We should make a map," he said.

"Yeah...but how?" Jack stopped suddenly and turned to face the other unicorn.

"We could use bark," said Simon. "I mean, I guess if we're going to have a fire, we can use the ashes to make marks."

"Only the unicorns can do that," Jack reminded him. "Without a pen, you can't write anything with your mouth."

"Of-of course," said Simon. The three foals walked on and soon reached what seemed to them was a large mountain. It was so tall they couldn't see the top of it, and they grinned at each other, excited for this new challenge.

"Um, maybe you guys should stay here," Simon said. "It might be hard to climb up there, and we can't be away from everyone for too long. I'll be right back." He flapped his wings and started to take to the air, but Jack grabbed onto the Pegasus's tail and jerked him back to the ground.

"Just wait a minute! We don't know if we can trust you to make it the whole way up there without passing out again. Besides, I want to go up there anyway. The others can wait."

"But it'll only take a few minutes," said the Pegasus pony. "I can do it, Jack...don't you trust me?"

Jack frowned. "No." He leaned in close to the small pony and spoke through gritted teeth. "You know how weak a flier you are. You can't really even fly. Now come on, let's just walk up there. Don't pretend you can do something you can't." Jack backed away and turned to Ralph. "Why couldn't you have picked Maurice? If you really wanted to bring a Pegasus, you could've at least picked one who could fly."

"Let's just all go," Ralph said. "We're explorers, remember?" He smiled brightly, not wanting this exciting afternoon to be ruined by pointless arguments. "Come on." The brightly-colored unicorn led the way up one side of the mountain, which was covered in sharp pink rocks. All three of the foals had to watch their hooves to make sure they didn't step on any loose stones or trip on extra branches. Simon tried his wings a few times, but the result was the same—a bit of a flutter, rising maybe a foot of the ground, and then nothing. He wished he could fly like Maurice and Henry, but it was only a fleeting thought.

Soon the three foals reached the mountain's peak and were staring down at an island alive with lush greenery and dazzling wildlife. It was perhaps a few miles wide.

"Looks like we have this island all to ourselves," said Ralph, his eyes shining. "We can do whatever we want. No grown-ups!" He let out a whoop and giggled excitedly, dancing on his hooves.

"We can hunt—"

"And play in the sand—"

"And explore the jungle—"

Ralph turned to face the other two. "But...we still have to be rescued eventually. I'm sure we'll have fun while we're here, but" –he took a deep breath— "I miss my parents. Just a little. And we'll have to go back to school...we can't stay here forever."

"I know," said Jack. "I'm studying advanced magic."

Simon looked at both unicorns, seeming a bit frightened. "I-I want to go home," he said. "I don't like this island..."

Ralph smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be rescued. Princess Celestia knows about all the islands in the world, and my daddy's a Royal Guard. They'll get to us." Simon smiled, but his smile seemed forced.

The foals started their descent and continued chattering.

"I go to a special school just for unicorns," Jack was saying. "We learned all about magic and jobs that only unicorns can do."

"I only go to a normal school," said Ralph, "but I have a lot of friends, and we play sports together."

"Unicorns don't play sports," Jack said. "We're supposed to be scientists and scholars and stuff. That's what my dad tells us."

"But Earth ponies and Pegasi can do those things, too," said Simon. "Right?"

Jack offered no reply and instead turned to Ralph again. "Why do you play sports? Unicorns shouldn't 'waste their potential'."

Ralph sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm not into all that bookish or magic-y stuff like you are. Sports are fun! Besides, no one cares whether you're a unicorn or a Pegasus or an Earth pony at my school."

"That's because your school has to 'accommodate' the others. My choir isn't through the school and that's why I got stuck with _them_. They aren't half bad, but I'd much rather be around other unicorns."

Ralph frowned. "My daddy says that nopony is better than any other pony, and that we all have special jobs we're supposed to do. So that's what we have to do here on this island—everypony has to have a job, like building shelters or keeping the fire. That way we can live here and have fun and be rescued."

Simon said nothing. Instead, he floated rather dreamily behind the others and enjoyed the natural beauty of the island. His mind was filled with memories from home and thoughts about what would happen after the big war. The thought of staying on the island unnerved him, so he tried not to think about it. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"What's that?" he wondered out loud.

The two unicorns walking ahead of him were pulled out of their conversation, curious as to what Simon was talking about.

"What's what?" asked Ralph.

"Those...those flowers," Simon replied. He pointed.

"Oh. _Those?_" Jack sounded unimpressed. He took up his knife with a glowing horn and chopped one of them in half. A sweet, fresh scent spilled out from where Jack had cut it, and Simon stopped to take it in.

"You can't use them for anything," Jack said, putting away his knife.

"They're like...candle-bushes," said Simon. "Candle-buds."

"Come on, let's keep going." Ralph was already a few yards ahead of the choir-ponies, looking over his shoulder at them. "We have to get back to the others before it gets too dark."

Soon the three were heading through the undergrowth again, avoiding sharp branches and stepping over large roots. Thick vines hung from the trees, whose dense canopy hid the light of the setting sun. The air was heavy and damp.

A high-pitched squeal and the sound of rustling leaves made all three foals turn their heads and prick their ears forward. A small, pink piglet had entangled itself in a mess of vines and loose branches, and was struggling to pull itself free. Jack stepped forward and levitated his knife over the wriggling animal.

"Wait a minute!" Simon cried. "We're vegetarians—we don't eat meat! You don't need to—"

Jack's knife flashed, and he hesitated. The piglet broke away from the thick vines and tore into the forest. At this, the unicorn spun around and glared at the small Pegasus.

"You made me lose it!" he shouted. "If not for you, I would've—"

Ralph sighed. "He does have a point: we _are _vegetarians."

"Well, the pigs might eat all of our food. Besides, I've always wondered what meat tasted like. Dragons eat it, and it doesn't hurt them..."

"We aren't dragons," Simon pointed out, which earned him a darkly disapproving look from Jack. There was a pause, and then Ralph smiled cheerfully and trotted ahead.

"Coming?"

The other two had to drag themselves after him, Jack brooding and Simon slightly embarrassed. The small Pegasus really hadn't meant to make Jack angry, but he was so irritable sometimes that it was difficult not to. Even Ralph had managed to annoy him, and he was a _unicorn. _

Ralph ignored Jack and Simon on the way back to the platform. This was a good island! They had plenty of food and clean water and places to explore. But they couldn't stay here forever—their parents would miss them after the war was over. Besides, Canterlot was a good place, too. And if they were ever going to be rescued, all this arguing had to stop. They all had to work together just like mares and stallions.

Soon the three were climbing back onto the platform. Ralph raised the conch with his horn and blew, bringing all the colts back to their unspoken official meeting place.

"This is a good island," said Ralph. "There's food, clean water, and a mountain—up there—where we can light the rescue fire."

"There are candle-buds," Simon added.

"And pigs," said Jack, "so we can go hunting for them. I saw one, and I would've killed it, except _Simon_—"

Ralph turned to the other two. "This isn't working," he said. "We can't all be talking at once. Then no one will hear what we're saying. Why don't we have a rule about the conch? Whoever has the conch gets to speak, and nopony can interrupt."

"And when someone breaks the rules—" Jack began, but Ralph shook his head.

"You don't have the conch." Ralph turned to the assembly. "Now, then. We need to have the fire lit at all times. And we all have to get along." He glanced at Jack and Simon briefly. "All right. Anypony else got something to say?"

The fat, grey colt—Piggy—stood, surprising the rest of the group. He walked forward with as much dignity as an overweight foal with glasses could possibly have and took the conch from the glowing aura of Ralph's magic. Tucking the shell under one hoof, he turned to the assembly. "All right, I got something to say. First, who knows we're here? Our moms and dads don't know, our teachers don't know, even Princess Celestia don't know. Second, how do we know they're still alive, what with the war and all? Don't you see? We could be stuck here for the rest of our lives!"

Ralph's horn glowed and suddenly the conch was hovering again. "Stop that, Piggy! Of course we'll be rescued. We just all have to work together."

Piggy opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't have the conch, so he sat beside Ralph and sulked.

"Anypony else?" asked Ralph. Again, the assembly was surprised by the colt who answered. It was a young unicorn with a mulberry-colored mark on his face. He crept forward, looking around in an almost paranoid fashion, until he was at Ralph's feet.

"What is it?" asked Ralph. The small pony just looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Come on, tell us."

The colt did not reply. Instead he started to tremble. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes. The assembly roared, chanting and laughing. Piggy approached the foal amidst the howling and unruly screeching of the crowd. Finally he stood and took the conch from Ralph.

"He says something about the beastie. The beastie, and the Windigos."

**Yes! Chapter two is finished. Told you I wasn't done working on this stuff. I'm just lazy. Enjoy. **


End file.
